Pills
by Jesse Khaos
Summary: Ichigo ends up in a psych ward thanks to a certain hollow. IchigoxOgihci. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there, this is my first time posting on here, but is in no way my first time writing fanfiction. Anyways, I hope you enjoy what I have to give.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or any of it's charaters used in this story.

Ichigo looked about the white twelve by six room that had become his home for the late six months for what he figured had to be the millionth time since he's stared living there. The small room had a cold linoleum floor and padded walls and amongst them a single lone barred window that supplied the red headed teen with a poor view of the world outside.

The days that passed him by in this place no longer had names they had simply become numbers for Ichigo to count. It was currently day 185 of his so called rehabilitation. What he was being rehabilitated from Ichigo wasn't exactly sure, all he knew that he was for his own good or so he was told.  
Ichigo hadn't spoken to anyone of his friends since he'd been admitted except for his hollow that he had given a name to due to the fact that he had grown tired of addressing him as Hollow. His new name was Ogihci Shirosaki, A mirror of his name along with a play on words with his last name. Ichigo felt that the name suited his hollow although he knew that Ogihci could care less if he was given the name or not.

Staring out the barred window of his room Ichigo watched as a few people walked past on the sidewalk going places that he could only wish to go to nowadays. He looked up to the sky and saw that it was a beautiful summer day, one that would be better spent outside than indoors. The thought didn't linger too long, so Ichigo grew tired of his musing and lowered himself from the window and made his way to a desk on the far left corner of the room away from the locked door and took a seat in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

Before him lay a tattered notebook that he had taken to writing in every so often when he felt the need to express himself in a way that wasn't verbal or just thought it would make more sense if it were written down. Truth be told the things that he wrote about never really made much sense at all, they were simply random thoughts that would pop into the teen's mind whenever he would put pen to paper. They were words that were simply written for the sake of filling the whiteness that stared him in the face. Sometimes he wished that he could fill in the whiteness of the walls around himself, just so that he could have something to look at while he stayed there.

"Ya there King?" rang a voice inside his mind, it was Ogihci.  
The red headed teen looked about the small room before realizing who voice belonged to.

"Yeah I'm here" Ichigo said as he stared up at the ceiling like as if the hollow would be floating up there.

"How ya holdin' up?" This time the voice came from directly behind Ichigo. The teen turned around coming face to face with his albino half. Now he remembered this was why he was here.  
The fact that he would see and talk to Ogihci where everyone else claimed he didn't exist.

The thing that stuck Ichigo was the fact he was never able to see Ogihci outside his own world until every recently. He did not mind the presence of his hollow being there with him though, in fact he found it every comforting at times knowing that there was at least someone there who cared about him.

The teen blinked before he said anything, wanting to make such that his inverted half was really there.  
"I've been better I guess. I really want to go outside though and see my friends." Ichigo said, as he looked out the window.

The hollow furrowed his brow at his king's reply. Ogihci wondered if his king knew where the hell he was sometimes.

"Don't ch'ya remember that they're the reason that yer in here in the first place King?" The hollow questioned. The red headed teen didn't answer his partner, he didn't want to think of his friends in that light, Ichigo liked to think that those people that he identified as friends as just that.  
Ichigo turned around to face his notebook again, taking up a pen he began the task of scribbling down his nonsense thoughts.  
Ogihci cocked his head to one side as he watched his king hard at work on his writing.

Just looking upon what his king had become in such a sort amount of time made the heart he didn't have, twinge ever so slightly with sadness.  
Ichigo wrote in the godforsaken notebook every day, even though the red headed teen denied that fact, Ogihci wondered why, or even if he ever read what he wrote on those pages.

Ogihci had seen them and that was pretty much all you could do was look at them because in all actuality there really was nothing there to read. Save for the few fragments of thoughts scrolled down here and there but nothing had ever taken any kind of continuity or sense for that matter. The rest of the pages were usually filled in with random doodles and quotes from books that Ichigo had recently taken to reading to keep himself thinking in some sort of clear manner.

The few months that Ichigo had been locked up hadn't been kind to him. The first two he was as rowdy as he always was. Constantly asking the caretakers' question about what he was doing there and what he needed the pills for instead of keeping quite like he knew he should've done in the first place. When he couldn't get answers out of those people he always turned to Ogihci for answers like his hollow was anymore in the know than he was. This didn't help the red head in any way at all.

Eventually caretakers' caught Ichigo talking to himself in his room, and not just random musing like it was with some of their patience, he got caught having full on conversations with someone that was not there. This lead the head doctors to worry that the teen might actually be suffering from some form of psychosis, and put Ichigo on heavier doses of medication he was already taking and started him on heavy doses of anti-depressants and anti-psychotics, but of course he was not aware that he taking said drugs. Due to this the red headed teen was slowly losing his mind.

A comfortable silence had taken hold of the air about the small room, the only sounds to be heard were those of rustling paper and the frantic scratching of Ichigo's pen.  
Ogihci took a seat on the unmade bed in the corner of the room opposite the desk that his king currently occupied.

All he could do now was sit and wait for Ichigo to finish up what he was writing. A few more minutes dragged by unused before the silence the two sat amongst was shattered by a loud and almost deafening knock on the heavy door and then an equally loud if not louder click as the blot from the lock was undone. The door swung open and one of the many caretakers' that frequented Ichigo's room stepped inside holding a tray of food in one hand and small cup full of multi-colored pills in the other.

Ogihci eyed the pills in disgust; the hollow utterly despised those things and what they did to his king.

"Good afternoon Ichigo, still working hard on that book I see" said the female caretaker that the redheaded teen had come to know every well over the last few months. He could not say that he was too fond of her though.  
Ichigo said nothing in return. He did not feel like communicating at the moment, his writing was much more important than lunch or pills.  
The caretaker placed the tray of food on the desk besides the teen before holding out the cup of pills in front of Ichigo's face so that he had to notice them.  
Looking up the redhead eyes the pills in what could only be described as contempt.

"I don't wanna take those right now I'm every busy at the moment and those things make everything go silent." The teen explained to the best his limited thinking could allow.

"Come on now Ichigo you know you need to take these to make you better, you do want to get better don't you?" the caretaker said, still holding the cup of pills in the redhead's face.  
The teen furrowed his brow.  
It bugged him, it actually pissed him off to no end. He did not understand where the woman got off on addressing him by his first name like she did. Ichigo found it highly disrespectful toward someone of his standing.

"Just leave them on the desk, I'll take them later."

"Ichigo you know I can't leave here until you you've taken your medication" the caretaker said, her voice sounding just a little annoyed now.

"Just leave them."

"You're not listening to me are you Ichigo?"

The teen's hand that had been writing the whole time came to an abrupt halt at the sound of his first name dropping from the woman's disrespectful mouth for what he believed to be the fourth time since she set foot in his room. Ichigo could not let it go on any longer, she had to be punished.  
Lunging forward Ichigo sized the caretaker by the front of her uniform and pulled her down so that she was face to face with him.

"Don't you know when you're speaking to someone of superior position you must show respect at all times?" Ichigo hissed. The woman's face was a gnarled mess of horror and Ichigo took pleasure in this.

"My name is Captain Kurosaki to you, you fucking waste of flesh!" The redhead shouted before plunging his zanpakutō into the woman's belly. Blood poured from the wound onto the floor making a pool at his feet. Dropping the woman to the floor, the Shinigami merely watched her bleed out. "Learn your place" the words fell  
from his lips coated in venom that could kill any man.

So what do you think?  
Reviews please, if I get enough feedback  
I'll post the next chaper.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay new chapter!  
Thank you all for the reviews.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its charaters used in this story.

"Ichigo!" came a shout from somewhere beyond the teen's current daydream.

Snapping back to his limp grasp of reality, Ichigo realized that the event he had just experienced had been nothing more than a strange delusion of some sort. Looking from the cup of pills in front of his face and back to the caretaker he just furrowed his brow, if only it hadn't been a delusion. Ichigo snatched the cup from her hand. Downing it's contains in one gulp.

"Ahh King" Ogihci said in disappointment.

"Shut the hell up Shiro!" Ichigo shouted at the albino.  
The caretaker paid no mind to the teen's sudden outburst and wished him a good afternoon before leaving the room and locking the door behind her.  
Ichigo leaned back in his chair, his hands pulling at his orange hair as he let out a loud groan of frustration.

"King?"

"No, you shut the fuck up Shiro I don't wanna hear anything out of you right now got it?"

"But King…"

"No, fuck you Shiro. You don't know what you're talking about so just shut the fuck up already, you think I want to take those things!" Ichigo shouted before turning around to face his hollow. The look the teen saw in Ogihci's golden black eyes was one of pity and sadness. It frightened the teen a bit to say the least.

"King I know ya don't, but ya have to do somethin' 'bout it yer gettin' worse King."

"What are you going on about?" Ichigo said, giving Ogihci a questioning look.

"I saw those thoughts of yers King, those thought ain't like ya at all. First it was the mood swings then the weird thinkin' and mumblin' ya do sometimes, and then there that writin' shit I put up with every fuckin' day."

The teen shook his head in frustration.  
"No…no, no, stop making it sound like this is my entire fault. If anything it's because of you that I'm here. You're the one to blame!"

"King calm down, I ain't blamin' anybody"

"It's all because of you Shiro, because of you I'm stuck in this place, because of you I have to take those pills that make me this way" said Ichigo, who was staring daggers at Ogihci.

The hollow shifted uncomfortably under his king's manic gaze.  
"Stop blamin' this all on me King. I'm just tellin' ya that ya need to stop takin' those pills" Ogihci pleaded.

"I tried that remember?"

"Yeah I know you did but"

"But nothing, I tried that two months ago. The withdrawal was too damn painful and they keep me under watch now because of that. Plus I don't wanna do that again it hurt too much." The redhead explained, his voice was somewhat calmed now, but now something else was lingering in his voice.

Ichigo slumped down in his seat. His breathing was deep and uneven, his body beginning to tremble slightly. The redhead's agitated mood had shifted to one of utter helplessness. Ichigo looked up at Ogihci, his chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears.  
Ogihci was taken aback by his king's sudden change. Sure he had seen his king in this pathetic state before, but the hollow had never once seen the shinigami cry before. Ichigo wiped away the stay tears that had started rolling down his cheeks. The hollow eyed Ichigo worriedly. He didn't like seeing his king like this, it hurt him to know that he was losing him.

"Shiro" Ichigo choked through between the sobs that had begun to escape him.

"Yeah King?"

"I don't wanna lose you."

"Wha?"

"I don't wanna lose you Shiro, if I lose you I won't have anybody. I will have lost everything. That's why I can't stop taking those pills. I know that you're nothing but a hallucination, but if I couldn't see you anymore then I don't know what I would do." Ichigo was crying loudly now, holding his face in his hands, heavy sobs causing his slim body to tremble.

"King…" Ogihci had stood up from his seat on the bed almost unconsciously walked over to his broken and helpless king, the hollow wrapped protective and comforting arms around the shinigami's shoulders. Ichigo stiffened at the sudden contact from his hollow, but quickly settled into his counterpart's embrace. The redheaded teen leaned forward wrapping his own arms around Ogihci's waist, balling his fists into the soft fabric of his hollow's robes. Ogihci held the teen close as he ran a stark white hand through Ichigo's vibrant orange hair trying his best to comfort his king.

"It's alright King, everythin' goin' to be okay. I promise" The hollow whispered into the teen's ear before Ichigo pressed himself against the albino's chest and tucked his head under Ogihci's chin. "I won't ever leave ya, not now" said the hollow as he made comforting circles with his hand over Ichigo's back. The redhead's body still shook gently from sobs.

Slowly but surely Ichigo regained his composure, the teen wiped at his tear streaked face before looking up at Ogihci. The hollows alabaster face at least for the time being was gentle, but what shocked the shinigami more than that was the sight of dark tear streaks upon the whiteness of Ogihci's cheeks.

"Shiro…" Ichigo breathed as he reached a hand to his hollow's face and wiped away what remained of the tears. Ogihci flinched slightly at the teen's touch, but quickly gave into it.

"It's nothin' King don't worry 'bout it" said the albino taking his king's hand in his own, his thumb tracing circles on the soft skin. Ichigo took his hand away and sat back in his seat.  
Ogihci's golden-black eyes watched the teen closely, not one thing escaped his watchful gaze. He could tell that Ichigo was tried from his earlier outburst,  
"King, ya should lie down and get some rest" the hollow whispered.  
The redhead nodded in answer, letting his hollow take his hand and lead him to the bed. Laying down the teen released a great sigh as he closed his eyes and let himself be enveloped into the comfort of the bed. Ogihci observed the teen with watchful eyes. Reaching out Ogihci ran his hand through his king's messy hair. Leaning in close enough so that his pale lips brushed Ichigo's ear when the hollow whispered,  
"You rest up now King" before pulling away.

The redheaded teen turned onto his side to face his hollow,  
"Shiro don't go" Ichigo said tired eyes still closed. A faint smile appeared on Ogihci's lips at the words.  
"I ain't goin' nowhere Ichi, I'm gonna be right here" Ogihci said grabbing hold of the teen's hand and squeezing it gently. At those words a smile tugged at Ichigo's thin lips and his usually furrowed brow relaxed as he let himself drift into what Ogihci could only hope was a peaceful sleep.

AN: Well hope you liked it.  
Reviews as always.  
Oh and you're gonna have to wait awhile for ch. 3 'cause I'm still writin it and it's givin me some problems.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Holy crap! I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for as long as I did.  
When I was writing this chapter school started up and I've been getting  
homework throwen at me from all sides.  
Anyways I finally found the time to get this typed up so here it is.

Chapter 3

190 days ago

Ichigo waited on an uncomfortable leather couch, loud music seeping out from the large headphone that sat atop his head of vibrant ginger hair, his feet tapping not to the beat of the music but out of impatience.  
He hated having to see a psychiatrist, just the fact that he had to see one made him feel just a tiny bit more doubtful as to whether he was mentally stable or not. But in the end he had no say in the matter, he had been recommended to see one by the high school's psychiatrist, and even worse he was suspended from school until he finished a certain number of sessions and or he was found to be in fine mental health. This only made Ichigo feel just a bit more alienated than he already was.

Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo caught the large door to the office open and close and then saw the young psychiatrist come fully into view.

"Good afternoon Kurosaki-san. Sorry to have kept you waiting, I got caught up in traffic." The psychiatrist said as she walked over to her deck.

The teen pulled off his headphones, realizing that he was being spoken to.  
"Sorry, what was that?"

The psychiatrist looked back at Ichigo.  
"I said I'm sorry for being late."

"Oh it's no problem, not like I'm in a hurry or anything" Ichigo said not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.  
The psychiatrist walked over form her desk and took a seat across from the teen.

"So how have you been?" the psychiatrist asked.  
Ichigo just shrugged,

"Fine I guess."

"You do anything exciting this weekend?"

"Celebrated my birthday."

"Oh really, how old are you now?"

"You should know shouldn't you? I mean with that whole file you have on me and everything."

"Yes, but I'm not looking at it now am I."  
Ichigo sighed,

"I just turned seventeen."

"So old yet still so young, you feel any different now that you're a year older?" the psychiatrist said as she scribbled something down on her clipboard

"Not really" The teen replied

"I see. So what friends did you spend your birthday with? Was it with any of those from that Soul Society place you've told me about?"  
Ichigo reluctantly nodded in answers.

"Who?" The psychiatrist asked.

"Rukia, Renji, and a few other people, I actually spent a day there, in Soul Society."

"Oh really"

"Yeah"

"Well that's a very different situation for going there, I mean from all the other stories you've told me" the psychiatrist wrote something else down.

"So how many of these sessions do I have to go to before I can go back to school?" Ichigo asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh I don't know, I'm guessing a few more." the psychiatrist said in an airy tone.

"How many's a few more?"  
The psychiatrist sighed and straitened up in her seat, her gaze locked onto the redheaded teen.

"Listen Ichigo the past couple of weeks I can't say I'm too happy about what I've found. I mean a lot of the things you've told me about yourself, how you spend your time, these powers that you claim to have. Ichigo I believe you may have schizophrenia."  
The psychiatrist's words hit Ichigo with little to no force at first but as he let the words gain meaning everything started to make less sense.

"What?" it was the only thing the teen could muster.

"I'm sorry but it was the only diagnoses I could connect with your symptoms. I mean sure at one point I could have just written you up as a manic-psychotic but when you started talking about your delusions and hallucinations I just couldn't leave the option of schizophrenia out any longer" explained the psychiatrist.  
Ichigo was standing now, ready to fight that which he could not understand.

"What delusions, what the hell are you talking about?"  
The psychiatrist just shook her head.

"That Soul Society place, and your so called shinigami powers, those are what we classify as delusions Mr. Kurosaki."  
Ichigo shook his head in disbelief.

"Those aren't delusions, I've been telling you the truth, I really have…"

"And then there's your hallucination," the psychiatrist said cutting off the teen. "Your other half, the hollow half as you call it."  
The redhead froze, he had forgotten that he had mentioned his hollow to her.  
"Sure you only brought it up once or twice but just the fact that you even mentioned having an alter ego was something to be concerned about, and the also the fact that you're afraid of it. Afraid of it 'taking over' as you put it."  
Ichigo just stood, stunned at the information that he was hearing.

"She thinks I've been lying to her. She thinks I'm crazy…but I trusted her." The teen thought, his mind was reeling trying to make sense of his current situation.

"You really thought you could trust her King?" Came the all too familiar voice from the back of Ichigo's mind. "I guess you really are stupid after all."  
The teen knew that he shouldn't react, especially now but his eyes could not help but grow wide at the sound of the voice. Taking notice to Ichigo's sudden and unexpected reaction the psychiatrist felt a strange feeling of dread wash over her.

"Ichigo what is it?"

"It's nothing." The redhead spat when he regained his composure.

"Like hell it's nothing. Tell that bitch I'm here, tell her that I'm talking to you." The hollow hissed. Ichigo shook his head.

"No" the teen said aloud despite himself, realizing his folly he tired to think of something to cover up with but failed.

"What is it Ichigo? Is it the hollow, is it speaking to you?"

"Tell her yes" rang the hollows water like voice.  
Ichigo stood stalk still for a few moments.

"No" he said finally after a few long seconds had pasted.  
The psychiatrist cocked her head to one side,

"Then why do you look so distant all of a sudden?" Implored the psychiatrist.  
The teen did not have an answer, not while his hollow was egging him on to tell the woman the truth.

"Tell her King, tell her I'm here."

"I can't do that."

"Why not, ya've already given yerself up."

"I won't do it."  
Ichigo hears the hollow sigh before speaking again.

"Ya really are useless ya know that King."  
Before Ichigo could even comprehend what his hollow has said he felt himself control. What happened after that exactly the redhead did not know. When the teen finally came to he was faced with what could only be described as murder.  
The psychiatrist had been killed, brutally slaughtered, and he was covered in her blood. Dropping to his knees as the realization of what had happened washed over him.

"Why?" was the single pathetic word that fell from Ichigo's lips and echoed throughout the silent office, the words reaching no one he could see.

"She doesn't know ya King, I just thought she needed to taught a lesson" hissed the teen's counterpart languidly.  
Ichigo did not know how to reply to what he had been told so he simply said nothing.  
"Ya know I'm right King."  
After those words were spoken Ichigo he did not remember much just that he woke up in the white padded room.

Waking with a start the ginger haired teen looked around the dark room. Ichigo's breathing was heavy and his body was covered in a cold sweat.

"King ya alright?" said the same water like voice from his nightmare. "King?" said the voice again from somewhere in the in the darkness, before a cool hand ran its way through the teen's hair. Ichigo flinched at the touch and slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me" the redhead said in a harsh clipped tone.  
Ogihci was taken aback by his king's response.

"King what's wrong?"  
Calming down, Ichigo glared at his hollow, Ogihci's golden eyes full of worry.

"I-I remember, I remember everything."

"What do ya remember?"

"Why I'm here."  
Worry washed over the hollow.

"It's because you killed that woman."  
Ogihci just sighed. He had not wanted to talk about what had taken place that day ever since they had ended up in this godforsaken place.

"I did" the counterpart testified.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"She…" The hollow stammered with his words trying to think of the right words to say as not to drive his king into hysterics again.

"She what Shiro?"

Shiro let out yet another heavy sigh,  
"She thought ya were crazy. Ya put yer trust in her like I told ya not to from the very beginnin' and what did she do?" The hollow said as he looked down at the redhead, golden eyes gleaming with their usual malice, "She turned on you."

"So you killed her?"

"Well it was gonna happen either way King" The hollow said very matter of fact.

"Why's that?"

A smile broke out across Ogihci's face.  
"I didn't really like her much to tell ya the truth."  
Ichigo just looked at his hollow,

"And here I thought you had changed" said the teen.  
Ogihci let a small laugh escape his lips at the statement.

"Nope, can't say I have, but I've been trying my best to help ya."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's my fault that yer here in that first place," Ogihci said, golden eyes downcast. "So 'cause of that, I feel that's its only right that I protect ya."

AN: Yeah sorry for the half assed chapter, but I felt that there needed to be a little  
explanation for the last two chapters. Oh and sorry for the cliff-hanger kind of ending.  
My brain just stopped working and I felt that it was the best way to end it. Next chap  
up when I can get around to writing it.  
Reviews please, and thank you for staying with me this far.


End file.
